Deliverance
by supernaturalsam
Summary: It's been eight months since Nancy's world was shattered by Wesley Levine. Eight months of constant nightmares, but the nightmares are far from over. The trial has begun and a new threat arises. Far worse than Nancy and the Hardys could have ever imagined. UPDATED 4/19/14.


**I own nothing. Except for Wesley-and even that scares me...just a little. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Come on, Nan." Nancy Drew turned to look over her shoulder to see her fiancé, Frank Hardy, standing in the doorway, smiling softly at her. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

Nancy returned his smile as she finished putting in her last earring. "I'm going as fast as I can, Frank." She turned around to face him fully, cupping her hands around her fully extended belly. "You try moving quickly when you have a little additional passenger to carry around."

Frank pushed away from the doorway and stepped into their bedroom. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her until his hands rested on top of hers. "You've never looked more beautiful to me," he murmured, pressing a kiss behind her ear, causing her to stiffen slightly. Frank immediately tried to pull away, but Nancy grabbed his hands and kept him there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her back further into his chest. She hated the way that she made him feel, making him think that she was bothered by the way he touched her. Even after all of these months after Wesley Levine had held her prisoner and raped her repeatedly, intimacy was still an issue with her. But she was getting better.

Frank let out a soft sigh as he turned Nancy around so he could look down into her eyes. "I've told you repeatedly that you have nothing to be sorry for, Nancy. We both knew it was going to take you time to get over what that bastard did to you. The therapist has told us both that you may never be able to fully get over it. And that's okay—I've told you again and again. I will always be here for you, for better or worse."

The corner of Nancy's mouth twitched. "Isn't that vow supposed to wait until our wedding day?"

"You know me," Frank answered with a cocky smile. "I like to get ahead of the game."

"I actually thought that was Joe who liked to get ahead. You're the more responsible Hardy—thinking things through, analyzing every little detail and then enacting once every possible scenario has been played out in your head."

"You speak as if you're an expert on me."

Nancy shrugged as she slipped her arms around his waist, ignoring the fact that her swollen belly provided a somewhat inconvenient barrier between them. "I've had several years to study you. I would have to agree that I am pretty knowledgeable on everything Frank Hardy."

Frank slowly brought his hands up on either side of her face, tilting his head to kiss her softly before pressing his forehead against hers. He let out a content sigh, staring deeply into her eyes. "I love you so much, Nan."

Warmth spread throughout Nancy's body in a sudden rush. There wasn't a better feeling in the world. No headier sensation that could compare to way those few little words made her feel every time he uttered them. "I love you, too."

Their tender moment was suddenly interrupted by a swift kick in Nancy's belly. She let out a surprised gasp at the same time that Frank chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating in his throat. He moved both of his hands from Nancy's face to cup her stomach, lifting up her shirt slightly so he could kiss the bare skin there.

"I think someone may be a little jealous," Nancy said with a soft smile, running her hand through Frank's thick, dark hair as he continued to kiss her belly.

"She's already shaping up to be a daddy's girl," Frank agreed, peering up at her.

Nancy had to brace herself against the sudden onslaught of love she felt coming from Frank on that look alone. She still couldn't get over how incredibly lucky she was to have him in her life. Most men would have come up with some excuse and run away as fast and far as they could, unable to cope with what she had been through.

But not Frank. He had been solid these last eight months, standing by her side, giving her love and support without her even having to ask. He'd been patient with her nightly nightmares and constant mood swings, never seeming the list bit offended or put out. He'd dutifully brought her to every single doctor's appointment, never missing a single one.

Most importantly, he had embraced her pregnancy, supporting her from the moment she had told him that she was pregnant and that she had no plans on giving the baby up. After all, she wasn't about to punish an innocent child for something that wasn't in her control. While it was entirely possible that the baby was Wesley's, there was still the chance that Frank was the father. Nancy had to cling onto that hope because it was the only way she was going to get through otherwise.

Frank didn't even question the fact that the baby may not be his—he simply refused to believe otherwise. As far as he was concerned, he was the father of Nancy's baby. Even if the upcoming paternity test revealed the opposite, their little girl would always look to Frank Hardy as her daddy.

Pressing one final kiss to Nancy's belly, Frank pushed himself up from his knees, brushing a quick kiss against Nancy's lips. He grabbed the keys from the counter before swiping up Nancy's purse. "We really need to get going, especially if we still hope to have enough time to pick Joe up on the way."

Nancy let out a resigned sigh and took her purse from him, slinging it over her shoulder. There was no more prolonging the inevitable. There was no crawling back under her covers and pretending that she was still asleep. The day she'd been dreading had finally arrived.

Today was the day she would finally face the monster that'd haunted her dreams every single night for the last eight months.

Today was the day she would be face to face in court with Wesley Levine.

* * *

**And I'm back. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. You know me...I never can seem to shut up when it comes to telling a story.**

**The updates may not be as quick as I usually try to make them because this is a busy time of year for me. On top of working on edits for my first novel (yay!), my baby sister (the baby of the family) is graduating from high school and I'll be super busy with that. **

**There will be plenty of suspense, angst and action in this story. I hope you enjoy it because I am super excited to write the conclusion to the nightmare that is Wesley Levine.**

**I apologize for any mistakes and please, please let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
